bionicletheuntoldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Takanuva
thumb|183pxBionicle Mask Of Light The Movie Before he was a toa he was an Av Matoran called Takua who used to travel out of Ta-Koro a lot to write his own stories and adventure, even though he told Jaller he had no history. When the Makuta released his Rahkshi to Mata Nui they chased him and Jaller throughout the whole island, one of the Rahkshi killed Jaller, his final words were used to encourage Takua to embrace his destiny and become the Toa he was destined to be and so he did put the mask on and became Takanuva, the Toa of light. Mad about his friend´s death he went to the underground to look for Makuta and seek for revenge, Hali who had followed him inside was told to return to the surface to tell the toa and the villagers to go inside the underground to knowing their was a land just behind the gate at the end off the cave. Takanuva fought breavely the Makuta but ended fusioning with Makuta transforming to Takutanuva. Takanuva´s spirit took over the new body and helped the elders, Toa and the villagers to get through the door, he also revived Jaller. Takutanuva was smashethumb|242pxd by the gate leaving only the mask of light, Turaga Vakama used Jaller´s and Hali´s energy to revive Takanuva, Their mask shined and a flash of light ran through the sea until it reached a land called Metru Nui. The Piraka Outbreak After Takanuva became a toa Inika he learned that his powers were too big and it was a target for Makuta´s minions and he managed to supress his powers staying at the same level as tahu´s powers. When some creatures called the Piraka broke free from their cells in Karda Nui the Piraka attacked the Matoran, villagers and turaga´s, it was up for the toa to beat them. Their enemies prooved to be stronger than what they imagined they could be by far, the toa were beaten but they were saved by some unknown shadow. The Toa Mistika After some time Takanuva´s dark powers emerged and took over his body and made him become a titan. after a hard battle Tahu managed to make his come back to his senses and Takanuva light powers came back but he managed to supress them again but learning there´s a limit to supress powers and that he must control light and darkness 50/50 thumb thumb|left War for Bara Magna Takanuva managed to escape the the thumb|300px|You brought this on yourselfmakuta possesed robot and joined Tahu into the battle, they found Gresh just a while later, the trio fought bravely and managed to defeat makuta´s army after retrieving the 3 missing golden armor pieces, they tried to help Matanui in the battle against Makuta but it was worthless as he had matanui´s power while he had his previous body possesed. Takanuva and Tahu released the Matoran, Toa and Turaga that where trapped inside matanui´s previous body to help in the fight which also was worthless at the end. Matanui managed to defeat Makuta and restore peace to Spherus and Bara Magna and left Tahu and Takanuva incharge of the new land before his spirit passed away and turned to a mask. Categoría:Characters Categoría:Toa Categoría:Mata Nui´s Order